


cant seem to let you(r flannel) be

by oh_captain



Series: drabbles i write to waste time and shirk my duties as a human being in society [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a Disney Princess, Annoyed Stiles Stilinski, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, flannel, plaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison keeps stealing Stiles flannel shirts.</p><p>It's either the hottest thing he's ever seen or the most annoying thing that has ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cant seem to let you(r flannel) be

It’s cute the first time she does it. Synonyms may include but are not limited to: sexy, playful, hot, very hot, adorable, a turn-on, and carelessly perfect.

Stiles walked back into his bedroom with two bowls of cereal, and an apple and two caprisuns jammed into his arms just to find her stretched across the bed in her skin tight gym shorts, loose black tank top and his green and navy flannel shirt. The arms are too long, only her finger tips poke out at the cuffs and the end of it was rucked up on her waist, exposing a strip of pale skin his eyes were drawn to.

He just stands there, taking her in, before telling her softly, “I think it looks better on you,” so thickly he was surprised he even managed to get it past his lips.

Allison looked up from where her head was on his pillow, nose pressed to where he usually lays. Her dark hair was messed from them sleeping and, well, other stuff, and her face was slightly sleepy, but the smile that stretched on her lips at his words lit up the entire room better than the sun ever could.

He licked his lips, mouth feeling dry. Hoping it wasn't obvious how big of an affect her wearing his clothes had on him. 

Still, he came in softly, closing his door with his foot and setting the bowls on his desk, by the TV he’d bought himself as a birthday present last month. The theme song of It's Always Sunny played quietly from the speakers and he approved her choice of show while doing a valiant job of not spilling milk everywhere.

He set the apple and caprisuns down next, turning to watch her snuggle into his bed, into his clothes and feeling nothing but love and a healthy dose of awe at this girl tangled in his sheets. The white bedspread underneathe her made her made her seem like an angel, the wrinkles showing the sheets were all well used. 

She sat up, smile growing as she pulled the sleeves up and made grabby hands for him.

“Me? Or the food?” He asked, looking stupidly confused, pointing at himself and then the cereal and such. 

“Both,” she rasped.

The morning had been so good, he didn’t even protest her taking it. He was even happy she did, so he could see her in it and remember this every time.

Remember the way she laughed at him choking on his cereal when she shimmied a bit in his lap. Remember the way she leaned her head back on his shoulder and talked about everything and nothing and there were words, were moments that what she said caused her lips to tilt down in a frown or light up in a giggle. 

 

The next time was cute too. So were the next five as well. It became a problem by the time she’d taken more than a third of the one’s he owned.

He’d stopped noticing her sneaking them, because she was good at things like that, damn all that training her dad gave her.

But he noticed when he went to put on his favourite red and yellow plaid flannel and couldn’t find it for the life of him, before remembering Allison wearing it to the movie double date they’d gone on with Isaac and Lydia.

He remembered him plucking at it and looking to her questioningly before she’d pressed a kiss to his frown, whispering in his ear quietly, “I like the way your shirts fit better, not to mention I love having a piece of you wherever I go.”

Isaac had gagged playfully, but Stiles had flushed and let her lean her butt into his groin while they stood in line for popcorn, his hand braced on her stomach and the curve of her waist.

He remembered the smell of her shampoo, the way her hair fell in those natural waves specific to her, and thinking, “I want this everyday.”

He got soft remembering and just picked a different flannel, telling himself to talk to her about getting some of them back later. He didn’t really have a rush to get them back or anything, and she was cute in them anyway. He still had a little more than half of a closet of them anyway.

 

And so maybe, within the day, he forgot about it and focused more on Scott and Kira dancing around each other. Focused more on Allison musing his hair as she pressed an aggressive kiss to his lips in front of Mrs. Mullard’s class. Focused on her fingernails dragging across his scalp, focused on grabbing her by the small of her back and pulling her close. Focused on her walking away with his yellow and blue flannel tied around her small frame, and thinking, no one can mistake who she’s with.

And sure he forgot every day for two months until he discovered he only had one single flannel and it had a stain on it because he hadn’t washed it yet. Which meant he’d have to go without.

It made him blink before groaning and realising he kept pushing talking to her about it back and now he had to wear an actual outfit that didn’t have plaid.

He swallowed, unsure of what to wear for a second before putting on a black sweater with thick grey and thin red stripes, rolling the sleeves up and pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans.

Forlorn over the loss, and at having to dress like a normal high schooler, he got in his jeep and picked Scott up for school.

But when he got to the school, she was standing with their friends, dark hair cascading a little past her shoulders, skin a pale contrast, and a smile just for him on her lips. She had a flannel on, loosely buttoned and he couldn’t breathe for a couple seconds as he remembered.

Remembered choking on his cereal as Allison shimmied in his lap. Remembered the way she leaned her head back on his shoulder and talked to him about everything and nothing. Remembered the small frowns that would pull down the corners of her lips and her giggles as she recounted something funny. Remembered her smile being able to light up his world better than the sun ever did.

His life started when she came into it and he didn’t mind her stealing some shirts as long as it mean he had this everyday. Had her there with him every moment, good or bad.

The green and navy flannel was familiar under the florescent lights of the school hall. And as he managed over to her, he licked his lips before managing so thickly he was surprised it even got past his lips, “I think it looks better on you.”

Allison grinned at him like he had hung the moon for her, and her rough finger tips and soft palms slid up to cup his cheeks. She kissed him so softly he was reminded exactly why he loved her. 

“I love you,” he whispered onto the edge of her mouth, the corner of her upturned lips. “Even if you stole all my flannel shirts.”

She smiled, beautiful and not in the least bit ashamed, laughter building in her throat as she pressed another kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” she whispered when she pulled back. “Especially when you let me steal all your flannel shirts.”


End file.
